The present invention relates to display stands formed primarily from foldable sheet material such as paperboard or corrugated board to hold and to display packages of merchandise.
Display stands formed from foldable sheet material such as paperboard or corrugated board are well known for use in the display of merchandise items for sale in retail outlets. Such stands are quite versatile in that they can be designed to accommodate the needs of a particular product. Also these display stands are relatively inexpensive so that they can be discarded or recycled after they have served their purpose for the display and promotion of the selected product or merchandise.
A number of display stands have been disclosed which include vertically spaced shelves mounted on opposing side wall supports. While such stands have been effective for displaying the products for which they were designed, they do not provide a suitable vehicle for all products, particularly those requiring added structural strength for supporting the packages of product on display, or those the manufacturer or retailer desires to market in a unique or unusual fashion.